Law's Brigade Pirates of the Caribbean Online Version
Law's Brigade Pirates of the Caribbean Online Version Law's Brigade Pirates of the Caribbean Online Version, founded September 27, 2011, was the main and original part of Law's Brigade. Sadly as of September 19th 2013 Pirates of the Caribbean Online was shut down, due to the fact Disney "Needed to focus on Club Penguin". How it all Started Please note that this is just the sumarized version of it all. Sometime in 2011, when former lord marshall Samuel Redbeard was in charge of the East India Trading Company Lord Lawrence Dagger Joined, after 6 months in the EITC He was finally promoted to the rank of "High Lord" and was officially 7th in command of the EITC at that point in time, he led many men into many battles, was sent on negotiations, peace talks, diplomatic or secret missions and of course killing pirates. As soon as Law was promoted 2nd in command of the EITC Billy Hullbatten was his mentor, teaching him all kinds of new tricks and skills. Law was always doing Samuels dirty work back then and one day he was sent on a mission to capture a pirate named Stormwalker (whom he had already been sent to capture many other times and may I not, repeatedly failed) Lawrence ordered his men to split up on Tortuga, thats when he found her, she lured him into Doc Grog's and then tortured him and eventually carved her initials into his arm and then left. Later another day Lawrence and Emily Darkvane encountered Stormwalker again (not being sent to kill, capture or anything like that at all) he told his troops to pursue and split up into groups this time, eventually he caught Stormwalker and brought her into Doc Grog's and did the same exact thing she did to him and ended it with him carving his initials into her arm and leaving her there helplessly. Somehow some other EITC soldiers found her, released her and she told Samuel all about what happened, King John Breasly ordered a dishchargment vote on wikia, which little opposed to, therefore Law was "Honorably Discharged" for "Abusing His Powers" and risking troops on a "Personal Mission". Lawrence was then a laughing stock among all the other EITC Lords now, they mocked him as he left, all that he could think of was that he wanted revenge... Thee days later Law met up with Stormwalker and they planned about getting rid of the EITC, and destroying them then Lawrence had the idea of a rebellion, sadly one of Law's old troops Ben Scurvyfoote who often came to visit him after he was discharged was coming to see Lawrence and overheard their plans, Stormwalker noticed someone was there, he ran only to have several hit-men chasing him and preassumably killing him, it had to be done otherwise he would have warned the EITC. After that Lawrence and Stormwalker continued to plan, later that day on Corvetos Lawrence created the guild and went around recruiting people, thats when he met a man named Wizard whom he asked if he wanted to join his guild, he replied "Sure.", after that it was smooth sailing and in three months the guild was full at 500 (I left out alot of details, because remember, this is the short version). Notable Member's *Lord Lawrence Dagger *Walker *Wizard *Jenkins *Marck Swordstalker *Captain Ethan *Noor Wolf *David Mcmartin *David Battlehammer *Noor Wolf *Super Fresh *Captine Ann *Isiah Badmonger *Atlantica Pacificus *William Badhawk *Geoffrey Bridgespinner *Richard Swordhazzard *Henry Suncutter *Bartholomew O' Hazzard *Ben Swordstealer *Boyy *Capitainbluepearl *Charles O' Vane *Chris Sunrage *Daisydahling *Daniel Darkbones *Emily Darkhound *Esmerelda *Frosted Wisteria *Gary Firecrash *Geneva Isabella *George Stormbreaker *Hector Keelbane *Henry Hookwrecker *Henry Squidberts *Holt *Jack Dangerous Ship *Jack Firefalcon *James Thunder *Jamie Burnward *Jarrett *Jason Ironskull *Javon *John Bowdash *Johnny Redpaine *Kelly O' Vane *Kota *Lennie *Matthew *Maximus *Miss Kickaroo *Miss Unforgetable *Nick *Rainzpain *Raven Warwalker *Richard Trueslipper *Ritcus *Rose *Rose (New Brigadier) *Roto Seawolf *Sam Warskull *Sara Deathflame *Seacoug *Seadog *Sunkidd *Undead *William Pillagefitte Allies *The Government of The Spanish Empire *The Paradox *Casa Di Royale *Rockateer *Gen. Of Peace *The Empire *Armada of Storms *Magic Academy *Stormwalker's Empire *Bros Of Chaos *The Eagles *The Co Empire *Armed Guard *Dark Legion *The Red Line *The Demon Empire *The Wizard Club Enemy's *East India Trading Company *Co. Black Guard *Company Guard *Beckett's Elites *Beckett's Army *The British Realm *The British Army *East India Officers *Kings Privateers *The British Knights *Co. Empire *Red Resisstance *Knights of the Co. *Co. Special Forces *EITC Elites *Black Mercenaries *Co. Republic *EITC United Guards *Co Mercenaries *East India Empire *Royal Company *Militia of Feugo *Port Royal Order *King's Mercenaries *O U T L A W S *Black Officers *The Black Coats *Co. Rangers *East-India Elites *Co. Empire United Command Hierarchy See here. Gallery POTCOVersion.png POTCOversion2.png|Wizard, james, super fresh and law. marck.png|Marck Walker2.png|Walker potco2.png potcobrigadier.png Captainethanandlaw.png|Captain Ethan and Law. Kotaandlaw.png|Kota and law. wizard.png|Wizard Jenkins.png|Jenkins. emilydarkhound.png|Law and Emily Darkhound. christmastime.png walker4.png Chrisbrigadier.png freshandlaw.png|Super Fresh and Law. Superfresh.png Walkercourthouse.jpg|Walker at the old brigade courthouse. sandstorm.png WALKER.....png Javon!.png jamieandlawwwagain.png|Law and jamie. lennieandlaw.png|Lennie and law. Wizard.....png Jackandlaw.jpg|Jack Firefalcon and Lawrence. lenandlawafk.jpg Category:Law's Brigade Factions Category:Potco Category:Stubs